Peeta, el chico del pan
by Alba.B
Summary: Peeta quiere a Katniss. Katniss quiere a Peeta. Y aunque saben que siempre estarán un poco rotos por dentro van a hacer todo lo posible para ser todo lo felices que la sombra de su pasado les permita. Serie de drabbles independientes situados en cualquier parte de la trilogía o tras ella.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: La trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Mías sólo son las ideas.  
**

**NA:** _Esta es una serie de drabbles independendientes. Sólo tendrán conexión entre sí si yo lo indico. _**  
**

_Espero que os guste.  
_

**Peeta, el chico del pan**

Han pasado dos años desde que la guerra concluyera, y se puede decir que su situación ha mejorado mucho en los últimos meses para Peeta y para Katniss.

Aunque los dos siguen estando rotos por dentro - y saben que nunca dejarán de estarlo. No del todo - han logrado comprender, incluso Katniss, que les es posible ser feliz a pesar de todo.

Peeta aún tiene episodios en los que regresa a los terribles días que pasó siendo torturado en el Capitolio; pero éstos duran ya mucho menos que antes y son mucho menos frecuentes.

Las pesadillas perduran, pero el dormir juntos les ha ayudado mucho; aunque ambos se despiertan a menudo gritando siempre tienen a alguien al lado que los reconforta y los ayuda a ver que los malos tiempos han pasado.

Debido a lo tormentoso de su pasado, entre los chicos se ha desarrollado una fiera dependencia el uno del otro.

Pasan los días en casa de Peeta, pues para Katniss estar en su casa representa tener que enfrentarse a ver la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su hermana cada día. Y es que a pesar de que lleva más de un año muerta aún no ha reunido el valor suficiente para vaciar las cosas que quedaron en él.

Tampoco ha abierto el cuarto de su madre, que está ayudando a construir un hospital en el Distrito 4, al tiempo que atiende a los heridos que aún quedan y ayuda a la inestable Annie a cuidar de su hijito. Sabe que no volverá a vivir nunca en el Distrito 12, pero quiere que tenga un sitio donde quedarse en caso de que haga alguna visita.

Por su parte, Peeta está reconstruyendo la vieja panadería de sus padres. Katniss está contenta por ello; sabe que el chico ha nacido para hacer eso, y ver la felicidad que desbordan sus ojos conforme el día de la inauguración abierta la llena de dicha.

Así, viviendo juntos y compartiendo cama, los dos pasan prácticamente todo el día el uno al lado del otro. Observándose.

Con el tiempo, Katniss ha descubierto que le gustan muchas cosas de Peeta. No Peeta en conjunto, que también, sino pequeñas particularidades que hacen del chico una persona única.

Por ejemplo, le gustan el azul de sus ojos y lo mucho que pueden cambiar según la emoción que sienta el chico. Y es que cuando Peeta está feliz sus ojos parecen más claros - de un color similar al del mar en un día soleado - y calmados; cuando se aflige por algo, en cambio, el azul se oscurece - como el fondo de una laguna de fondo embarrado- . Probablemente no lo haga, sino que el cambio de color sea una simple ilusión por la forma en la que se dilatan sus pupilas, pero a Katniss le causa esta impresión.

Le gusta también cómo su cabello rubio cae formando rizos sobre su frente. No puede olvidar cómo fueron estos mechones la primera parte de su cuerpo que se atrevió a volver a tocar después de la guerra.

Le gusta el rictus de su cara cuando dibuja un cuadro, y le gusta la habilidad con la que mueve sus manos.

Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le gusta es su voz. Le gusta la forma en la que sabe modularla, de forma que un instante puede estar susurrando palabras de alivio para hacerla olvidar una pesadilla y al siguiente estar tratando de animarla con alguna broma.

Katniss sabe que falta aún mucho tiempo para que los dos estén lo más recuperados que pueden estar - nunca lo estarán del todo - pero, a pesar de todo, afronta cada día con alegría.

Porque sabe que Peeta va a estar ahí, a su lado. En los buenos y en los malos momentos. Para hacerla sonreír y para sostenerla cuando no pueda hacerlo por sí misma. Para hablarle como se le habla a tu amigo más cercano y para besarla como se besa a la persona a la que más quieres en el mundo. Para hornear sus bollos preferidos en la cocina de su propia casa y para obligarla a alimentarse debidamente cuando ella no lo haga. Para hacerla feliz.

Siempre.


	2. Secuestro I

Secuestro

_Peeta contempla la escena, incapaz de hacer nada. Katniss, el muto creado por el Capitolio, acaba de abrir una herida en el cuello de Portia con sus propios dientes. _

_La mujer sangra y cae de rodillas mientras Katniss se ríe. Peeta trata de gritar y correr en ayuda de su querida estilista pero no puede. Algo se lo impide. Mira con odio a Katniss. _

_Portia se convulsiona en el suelo y muere, la herida sangrando todavía. Katniss lo mira, la satisfacción por el asesinato que acaba de cometer reflejado en sus ojos. _

_De pronto, consiguiendo romperla barrera invisible que hasta ese momento lo retenía, se lanza al cuello de Katniss, dispuesto a hacerla pagar por lo que ha hecho._

— Peeta… — logra carraspear la chica, forcejeando. Si no hace algo pronto su querido amigo la matará. Está segura de ello.

— Muere — dice él y la mira a los ojos.

No sabe por qué, pero algo le dice a Peeta que no está haciendo bien matando a la asesina de Portia. Quizá sea el miedo en los ojos de la chica a la que está estrangulando; definitivamente, un muto no podría sentir miedo.

Afloja el agarre, sin soltarla. Se siente indeciso. Nota los músculos del cuello de Katniss contrayéndose en el esfuerzo que está haciendo la muchacha por respirar. Ahora que ha relajado el agarre está seguro de que puede hacerlo, aunque con dificultad.

— Soy yo — dice ella, y en el gesto de dolor de su rostro se ve lo mucho que le cuesta hablar. Las lágrimas corren por su rostro.

Y algo hace click en la mente de Peeta.

— ¡No! — chilla. La suelta.

Katniss se lleva las manos al cuello, como si no se creyera del todo que el aire vuelve a fluir con libertad hacia sus pulmones.

— Lo siento. Lo siento. Yo no quería… Perdóname — murmura él, cayendo de rodillas.

Ve cómo Katniss llora y él también lo hace. Desea abrazarla y consolarla y que ella la consuele a él más que nada en el mundo, pero sabe que eso no es posible. No ahora que ha tratado de matarla.

— No llores — dice ella, arrodillándose a su lado.

No ha llegado a perder el conocimiento, pero, a pesar de que todavía está confundido, Peeta sabe que debe de estar muy mareada. Feas marcas rojizas se extienden por su cuello.

— No soy bueno para ti. Lo sabía cuando accedí a visitarte. Siempre lo supe — susurra.

Luego se levanta y obliga a Katniss a tumbarse en el sofá. Marca el número del doctor Aurelius, que le dice que busque a un hombre del Distrito, llamado Paul. Nacido en el Distrito 5, más que un médico es un curandero, que se ha mudado al 12 para dar a sus habitantes una asistencia primaria. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Peeta sale de la casa de Katniss comunicándole lo que le ha dicho el doctor.

Cuando Paul llega a la casa veinte quince minutos después, Peeta no entra con él.

Algo se rompe en el interior de la chica. Decepcionada, mira al doctor. No puede creer que después de todo el chico no quiera si quiera entrar a comprobar su estado.


	3. Arrepentimiento II

**Disclaimer: LJH y su universo son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

_NA: Continuación de la viñeta anterior**  
**_

* * *

II. Arrepentimiento

Está en el salón de su casa, apoyado contra la pared.

Se balancea sobre sí mismo, hecho un ovillo; las piernas abrazadas. Llora, la cabeza apoyada sobre las rodillas.

Recuerda a Katniss y las marcas rojizas en su cuello.

Han pasado dos días desde que se las hizo, pero para él parece como si hubiesen pasado siglos. Sí, hace siglos que la oyó reír por última vez. Siglos desde la última vez que la abrazó. Siglos desde que alzó las manos y… y…

_Intentó matarla._

Peeta siente que la pena va a destrozarle de un momento a otro. No entiende el por qué de esa regresión, ahora que casi parecía estar bien. Al menos en el terreno referente a lesionar a otra persona que no sea él mismo.

Hace poco más de un mes que han vuelto a casa. Los ataques de Peeta son frecuentes, pero normalmente el chico es capaz de alertar a Katniss para que se aleje de él cada vez que suceden, antes de sumirse totalmente en sus recuerdos alterados.

No comprende qué sucedió esta vez. Ahora, lúcido, recuerda estar sentado en un taburete en la cocina de Katniss, riendo… Y luego ver a Portia siendo asesinada por ella.

Solloza, deteniendo el balanceo.

Si algo ha aprendido desde que regresó a casa es que ama a esa chica más que a su propia vida. Tanto es así que ha decidido que va a hacer su mejor esfuerzo para recuperarse totalmente y poder estar a su lado. Si no lo lograra, la dejará ir para siempre. Sin réplicas ni reproches.

Peeta sabe que aún es pronto para decir que su misión ha fracasado, que nunca será bueno para ella. Pero ahora que ha estado a punto de hacerle un daño tan irreparable no se siente capaz de volver a su lado y seguir con su recuperación como si nada.

Debe de alejarse de ella, al menos por un tiempo. Sólo así Katniss estará a salvo de él.


	4. Reflexiones III

**_Disclaimer: Hunger Games es de la autoría de Suzanne Collins. Mías sólo son estas palabras._**

* * *

**_III.  Reflexiones_**

Katniss se lleva las manos al cuello, angustiada. Cierra los ojos, rememorando el instante en el que la que es la persona más importante de su vida en estos momentos intentó asesinarla.

Sabe que Peeta no era Peeta en esos momentos. Que quien la atacó era el arma creada por el Capitolio, y no su adorado chico de dulces ojos azules.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir pena, miedo y desconcierto cuando recuerda la forma en la que Peeta la miraba mientras sus manos se ceñían alrededor de su cuello…

El chico no había tratado de agredirla desde que han vuelto a casa, y Katniss había dado por hecho que aquella etapa había concluido ya. Evidentemente se equivocaba.

Hasta ese momento las cosas habían marchado bastante bien entre ellos. Hace dos semanas que comenzaron a verse de nuevo, visitando cada día la casa del otro. La forma fría y entrecortada con la que empezaron a tratarse el primer día o dos fue sustituida gradualmente por un agradable tono cordial, que ha dado paso a las conversaciones amigables que comparten ahora. A pesar de comportarse ya como dos viejos y buenos amigos, capaces de contarse todas sus penas y consolarse en los momentos de necesidad, no ha vuelto a haber un acercamiento romántico entre ellos.

Es más, su contacto físico se reduce a algunas caricias en la mano y a ciertos abrazos aislados, dados en los momentos en los que no hay nada más que pueda calmar la histeria en la que la chica se ve sumida a veces. Claro, cuando es Peeta el que se encuentra envuelto en un ataque de pánico, Katniss no puede hacer más que alejarse de él unos cuantos metros.

Katniss sabe que no pueden acelerar más el proceso que están llevando a cabo para tener de nuevo una relación normal. Que un acercamiento físico más acelerado pondría en peligro la frágil salud mental de Peeta _-que es lo suficientemente débil como para quebrarse, a veces, por sí sola-._

Pero a pesar de ello le duele no poder abrazar al chico del pan. Añora casi tanto como a Prim el poder resguardarse de las pesadillas nocturnas entre lo brazos del chico; se siente cansada de abrazarse a sí misma y a la negrura.

A estas alturas la chica aún no sabe qué siente por Peeta. Tiene claro que es uno de los pilares de su vida y que, incluso ahora, daría la vida por él. Pero se pierde en el resto. Y es que Katniss no sabe si Peeta es una simple amistad demasiado estrecha, o si lo ama, o si lo que siente es algún otro sentimiento al que nadie se le ha ocurrido poner nombre.

A menudo piensa en que no debería importarle todavía, de todas maneras. Con Gale en el Distrito 2 y ella sabiéndose incapaz de perdonarle por fabricar las bombas que segaron la vida de su hermana menor, debería de tener todo el tiempo del mundo para aclararse.

En realidad no son sus propios sentimientos los que más desconcertada la tienen, sino los de Peeta. A veces, en realidad la mayoría del tiempo, el chico se comporta como si fueran dos simples amigos que, en un pasado cercano, no eligieron anteponer la vida del otro a la suya propia. Otras veces Katniss ha cazado al chico mirándole tan tierna y amorosamente que el sólo pensar en esa clase de mirada la azora.

Sea lo que sea que lo que el chico siente por ella, la alivia saber que, al menos, Peeta la acepta en su vida y la recibe con gusto en su casa.

Es al pensar en todo esto cuando Katniss se levanta, quitándose las manos del cuello. Demonios, lleva dos días encerrada en su casa, pensando en el ataque. Y mientras… Peeta debe de sentirse horrorosamente, sin tener noticia alguna de ella.

Esboza el fantasma de una sonrisa. Siente el corazón latirle violentamente, y sabe que tiene miedo. Miedo a que el chico vuelva a atacarla.

Sin embargo, Peeta ha hecho demasiado por ella como para que unas marcas en el cuello la aterroricen.

Decidida, va a buscar a Haymich _- no quiere desconfiar, pero, aunque le duela admitirlo, no se ve con fuerzas para estar con Peeta a solas hasta saber en qué estado se encuentra -,_ dispuesta a visitar, en su compañía, la casa del chico. Quizá incluso pueda mirarle a los ojos y decirle que no está enfadada por lo que sucedió el otro día. Ni siquiera por ni haberse atrevido a entrar en su casa con el doctor y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

Quizá puedan volver a empezar.


	5. Disculpa IV

**Disclaimer: LJH pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**NA:** _Este es el último drabble de esta "serie". Con esto me refiero a que el próximo ya no tiene relación con este. _

_Espero que disfrutéis._

* * *

**IV. Disculpa**

Peeta y Katniss están separados por dos metros escasos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Junto a ellos, un preocupado y relativamente sobrio Haymitch los observa sin decir nada. Su función es defender a la chica de Peeta en caso de que sea necesario, pero por una vez en su vida ha decidido que son los dos jóvenes los que deben de pronunciar todas las palabras.

A pesar de la resolución del que fuera su mentor, ninguno de los dos sabe qué decir. Katniss no encuentra las palabras, como de costumbre, para decirle a su amigo que aunque, en el fondo, todavía se siente un poco recelosa, está convencida de que pueden comenzar de nuevo, sin rencores.

Peeta no se atreve, ahora, a decirle que se aleje de él. Ha tomado esa resolución hace unas horas, pero hay una gran diferencia entre imaginarse pronunciándolas y hacerlo. No; a pesar de su indudable don para la palabra, no se ve con fuerzas ni con ánimos de alejar a Katniss de su lado, aunque suene egoísta. Ahora que la tiene ahí, de pie, a tan poca distancia, sólo siente ganas de abrazarla. Sabe que es malo para ella y que podría dañarla en cualquier momento, pero aún así... Se resiste a pensar que lo mejor para ambos sea dejar de verse.

— Lo siento — dice finalmente haciendo acopio de valor —.No quería. Nunca te haría daño conscientemente. Katniss,… no era yo. Lo siento mucho —. Traga saliva y la mira a los ojos. Y pronuncia las palabras que, sabe, debe pronunciar por muchas consecuencias que traigan. Sabe que Katniss tiene derecho a escucharlas —. Lo entenderé si no quieres… si no quieres volver a verme —.Siente cómo las palabras le queman al salir de su garganta —. No te lo reprocharé nunca si decides hacerlo.

Al principio ella no dice nada. Se limita a mirarle tristemente y sus ojos parece más grises que nunca.

— No voy a alejarme de ti. Somos un equipo. Siempre lo hemos sido… Saldremos juntos de esta.

Peeta la mira como si no comprendiera del todo el significado de las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Estás segura?

Katniss le tiende una mano. Cuando Peeta por fin se atreve a estrechársela, el chico siente cómo las lágrimas se acumulan alrededor de sus ojos.

Reprime el impulso de abrazarla y decirle cuánto la quiere. Pero sonríe, aún con la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas. Y se promete a sí mismo que algún día, tarde o temprano, volverá a estrecharla entre sus brazos, como antes, y le confesará todo lo que siente. Lo hará cuando llegue el día en el que deje de ser un peligro para ella. ¡Ypor primera vez desde que regresó a casa alberga la esperanza de que ese día llegue!

Pero, por el momento, el contacto de su piel con la de ella le sobra para sentirse, a pesar de las graves secuelas mentales que le ha causado la guerra, la persona más dichosa de todo Panem.


	6. Cosecha

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

**I. Cosecha **

Para mí el día de la Cosecha siempre ha sido un día aterrador, y este no es la excepción.

Sé que debería estar tranquilo, porque aunque en casa a veces pasamos hambre nunca nos ha hecho falta comprar teselas, por lo que mi nombre sólo entra cinco veces en el tarro este año, tal y como corresponde a un muchacho de dieciséis años. Las posibilidades de que salga elegido, por tanto, son mínimas. Lo sé, y eso debería de tranquilizarme. Sin embargo…

_Está ella._

Ahora que los Agentes de la Paz nos han dividido entre chicos y chicas y por grupos de edad y Effie ha empezado su charla de todos los años, me permito mirarla.

Me muerdo los labios y bebo de su imagen. Así, con el pelo en un recogido algo más complejo de lo usual y un vestido azul, remendado pero bonito, la encuentro más hermosa que nunca.

Frunzo el ceño al recordar que su nombre entrará más veces que el mío. No es algo que sepa explícitamente, pero sólo hay que volver la vista atrás para saber que se la pobre se vio obligada, en su día, a pedir teselas para evitar que su hermanita se muriera de hambre.

Por lo tanto, no es por mí por quien me preocupo, sino por ella. El simple pensamiento de que ella pueda salir elegida hace que mi corazón se acelere hasta amenazar con desbocarse.

El chico que está junto a mí me da un codazo. Yo lo miro, aturdido, y él se limita a hacer un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Effie. He estado ensimismado tanto tiempo mirándola que por fin ha llegado el momento de elegir a la chica que se encaminará a la muerte.

_Oh, por Dios, por Dios, ¡que no sea ella!_

— ¡Primrose Everdeen! — pronuncia la voz chillona de Effie. Y cuando veo a la muchachita rubia que mira con perplejidad el escenario y a su alrededor, noto cómo las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos.

_La hermana de Katniss._

Debe de ser una broma macabra.

En cuestión de segundos, veo como la pobre niña se resiste a que se la lleven, y cómo Katniss corre hacia ella gritando:

— ¡Me presento voluntaria como tributo!

Noto cómo la tierra empieza a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, y las ganas de llorar se hacen inaguantables. No puedo dejar de mirarla mientras la conducen al escenario.

Resisto las ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla y sacarla de ahí y protegerla del cruel Capitolio, que osa arrebatarme a la única chica que he querido.

Me quedo en mi sitio, observándola sin pestañear. Quiero beber de su imagen todo el tiempo que pueda, porque aunque ella sea fuerte e inteligente, sé que hay muy pocas posibilidades de que vuelva a verla con vida.

Casi no presto atención cuando Effie saca la papeleta con el nombre del desdichado muchacho que se enfrentará a la muerte junto a ella.

— ¡Peeta Mellark!

Al principio no comprendo lo que Effie ha dicho. Me quedo en mi sitio, sin comprender por qué el chico al que han llamado no camina ya hasta su lugar. Entonces comprendo que yo soy ese chico.

Avanzo lentamente, la mirada baja. Cuando llego al escenario miro a Katniss, pensando en si ella me reconoce.

De pronto, algo hace click en mi cabeza y me invaden unas ganas locas de reír de felicidad, aunque trato de aguantarme.

Yo soy el elegido. Yo soy el tributo junto a Katniss este año.

_Tal vez pueda hacer que regrese a casa. Puedo protegerla de los demás. Puedo estar a su lado y ocuparme de que no le pase nada malo. _

Antes incluso de ser llevados al lugar donde nos permitirán despedirnos de nuestros familiares, he resuelto ya cuál será mi estrategia en los Juegos.

_Hacer que vuelva a casa con vida, aunque eso signifique que yo lo haga en una caja de madera._


	7. En el aroyo

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games**** y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.  
**

* * *

**En el arroyo**

Sabe que Cato lo hirió gravemente en la pierna hace varios días; suele pensar en el término indefinido "varios" porque es incapaz de recordar el número exacto.

Ahora mismo él está en el arroyo, esperando a la muerte.

En realidad eso no le importa demasiado a Peeta. Lo único importante para él en estos momentos es que Katniss sigue viva; lo sabe porque no recuerda haber visto su rostro en el cielo y porque… ¡demonios! Esa chica simplemente es demasiado fuerte e inteligente como para dejarse matar. Peeta lo sabe y los demás lo saben.

Peeta sabe que gracias a eso, a que ella está vida, que puede soportar la muerte lenta y dolorosa, que está sufriendo ya, producto de la infección de la terrible herida. Está satisfecho de morir así, pues sabe que la herida que va a causarle la muerte se la hicieron mientras le salvaba la vida a ella.

Sabe que probablemente, a estas alturas, todos los espectadores de los Juegos lo estén tomando por un simple chico enamorado. Sí, un tonto muchacho que ha dado su vida por un ridículo y pasajero amor adolescente.

Bien, que piensen lo que quieran. A él sólo le importa saber que ha cumplido su objetivo; que su razón de actuar como lo ha hecho se ha realizado con éxito.

Por mucho que ahora sea el hazmerreír de los tributos que quedan con vida y por mucho que Katniss nunca sepa todo lo que ha hecho para ayudarla a vivir y por mucho que esté a punto de morir, Peeta no puede evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz.

También se siente como el más grande de los héroes. Sí, eso es; es un príncipe de cuento, un héroe que ha dado la vida por su amada.

_Oh, quizá lo efectos de la pérdida de sangre y la fiebre estén haciendo mella en él por fin, porque le ha parecido escuchar un anuncio de los vigilantes y la voz de Katniss llamándole…_

_Es evidente que el fin está cerca._


	8. Bebé

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games**** y sus personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**VII. Bebé**

Katniss le ha comunicado hace un par de horas que va a tener un hijo; que está embarazada.

A pesar de todo el rato que ha pasado desde la noticia, Peeta aún se siente aturdido y mareado.

Un hijo.

Después de todo lo que ha pasado, y después de resignarse a que Katniss nunca iba a vencer su miedo a ser madre, la chica le ha confesado con una sonrisa en la boca que en siete meses tendrá un bebé.

Peeta la ha cogido en brazos, dado vueltas y besado mil veces en la boca y el vientre, y aún así todo le parece un sueño.

Es increíble, piensa Peeta, cómo después de ver cómo la mitad de la población de su país moría, y después de perder a su familia en un bombardeo y ser torturado y ver a la gente arder delante de sus ojos y después de ver cara a cara a la muerte, sea posible ser feliz.

Tal vez porque a él nunca le ha gustado acordarse de todas las cosas terribles que ha visto, sino de los escasos momentos de felicidad que vivió mientras todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba; los besos de Katniss en la cueva durante sus primeros Juegos, se rostro al entregarle la perla que encontró en la playa en los segundos, su forma de preocuparse por él cuando aún no estaba del todo recuperado de su Secuestro… Le gusta recordar todos esos momentos, porque le hacen saber que incluso en medio de toda la destrucción y el sufrimiento siempre queda algo de belleza, felicidad, vida.

Ese hijo ahora es el símbolo de todo eso. Sí; el bebé que crece en el vientre de Katniss es todo el cúmulo de cosas hermosas que debieron perderse en el mar de destrucción y sufrimiento y que, sin embargo, continuaron ahí.

El bebé es vida y renacimiento; es una invitación a olvidarse del pesado y a vivir el futuro; es la planta que se alza en medio de las cenizas; es una manifestación del amor que logró superar todas las barreras impuesta y alzarse, glorioso, imponiéndose a todo lo demás.

Pero, ante todo, es su hijo. Un hijo a quien mimar, criar y proteger.

Peeta llora de felicidad.

Es todo lo que siempre ha querido.


	9. Realidad

**Disclaimer: La trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre pertenece a Suzanne Collins. Mías sólo son las ideas.**

* * *

**VIII. Realidad**

Peeta sabe que está en la cueva. Que Katniss está a su lado, dormida, y que él, a pesar de que esté muriéndose de septicemia, está, aparentemente, a salvo. Al menos hasta que la infección le llegue al corazón y lo obligue a pararse entre los delirios de la fiebre.

Al chico no le importa mucho más que eso, y ni siquiera la parte en la que muere le parece relevante.

Es decir, no todos los días la chica que te ama te saca del arroyo en el que tenías planeado morir, te lava, mima y besa y te pone a salvo de un puñado de adolescentes sedientos de sangre que desean matarte porque han sido obligados a ello.

Peeta, en la cueva, se esfuerza en cerrar los ojos y permitirse pensar que esos chicos que lo buscan para asesinarlo no existen, y que él no está medio muerto en una pequeña madriguera y que la chica a la que quiere es cariñosa con él porque eso es lo que la retorcida audiencia quiere.

Por un momento, el chico, en cambio, se permite pensar que está en una enorme casa, a salvo. Se permite pensar en que los Juegos no existen y que la chica está con él por voluntad propia.

Sabe que no debería hacer eso, porque te esta manera cuando amanezca y Katniss se aleje de su lado la realidad le golpeará con más fuerza. Pero es que no puede evitarlo. No puede evitar pensar, irremediablemente, que se merece hacer de sus últimos días u horas de vidas los más felices de su vida.

No va a derramar las lágrimas que tantas ganas tiene de soltar, porque a pesar de que se esté muriendo sin haber llegado a cumplir los diecisiete y que su vida sea miserable, _tien_e que resistirse a ello.

Es mucho más bonito pensar en chicas que lo aman y en casas repletas de niños y en una libertad que nunca existirá.

Al menos no para él.


	10. Esperanza

******_Disclaimer: Hunger Games pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, no a mí.  
_**

* * *

******_NA: Subo el último capítulo. La historia lleva conclusa bastaaante tiempo en Potterfics, pero por culpa de mi maldito ordenador no he podido subirlo hasta ahora. Siento el retraso.  
_**

******_Si alguien lee alguno de mis otros fics, sólo decir que no he abandonado. El maldito trasto sigue sin funcionar y seguirá sin hacerlo al menos dos o tres semanas más. Volveré a escribir más o menos regularmente (lo que permita el instituto) cuando lo solucione.  
_**

******_¡Saludos y gracias por leer! ¡Hasta la próxima!  
_**

* * *

**X. Esperanza**

A veces, cuando Peeta despierta en medio de la noche, cree estar de nuevo en alguno de sus dos juegos, o en su celda del Capitolio, o en un mundo recién salido de una extensa dictadura y completamente devastado por una guerra que en realidad terminó hace más de veinte años.

A veces, cree que los mutos lo persiguen, que acaba de matar a un hombre o que la pierna que le amputaron cuando todavía era un adolescente sigue ahí y casi parece dolerle como el día que la alimaña se la desgarró.

A veces Peeta siente que le falta el aire y que los espíritus de todos aquellos que murieron mientras él estaba presente e incluso gracias a su propia mano, le miran y tratan de tocarle con sus pútridas manos para recordarle que el culpable de que ya no estén vivos es él. En esos momentos Peeta casi -casi- es capaz de ver a Finnick, a Bogs, a la Comadreja, a Mags, a los niños sin nombre del Capitolio e incluso a Prim, a quien, a pesar de todo, no vio morir.

Entonces Peeta llora con lágrimas que duelen no se han hecho más débiles ni menos dolorosas en veinte años. Sabe que todas esas visiones no son reales, por mucho que a él todas esas personas, en estos momentos, se le antojen más vivos que nunca. Y casi le duele que sus fantasías no sean reales y que ellos no estén ahí, acompañándolo, aunque los pensamientos que carguen no sean más que rencor y sed de venganza.

En situaciones como esta, que se repiten más de lo que le gustaría a Peeta, el hombre, que ya no es tan joven, extiende, entre lágrimas, la mano de su cama entre las sábanas. Se aferra al cuerpo dormido de Katniss, que sigue llorando también algunas noches por culpa de las pesadillas, y trata de aferrarse al contacto.

Las ilusiones, con el paso de los minutos, siempre acaban haciéndose menos reales, y Peeta entonces sabe que aunque todos sus fantasmas siempre estarán ahí, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con ellos y que no interfieran en su vida lo suficiente como para no poder pensar a ratos que es total y completamente feliz.


End file.
